warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Run4urLife!
Bollock? "Bollocks: Slang for testicles. Usually, if I use this, someone has done something to piss me off. If I use bollock, rather than bollocks, it's really bad. It's a rare time I'll call someone a single testicle." Never before have I been so confused about an insult. I verbally what the fucked when I read this. d/^.^\b :Well, calling someone a bollocks, as in a pair of balls is one thing. Insofar as I've seen, it really gets to people if you call them a bollock, i.e. a single ball. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) dude, why did you ban me? I wasn't even online on friday afternoon/night (Bolshack's nessesary backup)-- 20:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Because I'd rather you not go around calling people retards. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) wtf?-- 20:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ordinarily, I'd let it slide, but you've had a problem with Vegas for as long as I remember, and he never called you a retard. He pointed out faults in your work, and then you started getting thick about it. Not the done thing Bolshack. If you have a problem with another user, you come to an admin, you don't start calling names and screaming about how you hate people. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) wait..."vegas adict is such a tard".. 18:59 oct 16th?????????????????????????' I was over a friend's house playing warhammer!'wtf is this? I only just logged on now to see if anyone had made any new comments-- 20:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) and if i did call someone a retard, i'd use the actual word.-- 20:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I find that fairly hard to believe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) which part? i was over my friends house playing warhammer, or i'd use the actual word instead of "tard"?-- 20:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :The part where you're saying you didn't do it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) well i couldn't'''have because i was at my friends house playing warhammer-- 20:44, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :You're not making much sense here man. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: To clarify, who'd go to the trouble of trying to stitch you up? //--''Run4My Talk'' my brother, possibly. appart from that i don't know-- 20:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :This really isn't looking good for you. And you're still banned, so I really should block this IP you're using (which raises the question of whether or not you get banned from places so much that a backup is necessary). If you can get me proof, or a beleivable story that says it wasn't you, I'll lift the ban. Otherwise, I'm gonna block your backup IP for the first edit you make that's not on my Talk Page. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ask captain blood bain, if he's on, i was over his house and got him to make a account for the wiki-- 20:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Can't find a Captain anything in the Local List Users. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) weird, i made his account, i'll have` a look for it-- 20:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) weird, i cant find it and i clearly remember making it-- 21:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) fine keep the ban on my main account untill monday/tuesday whenever it goes off, I'm gonna change this so this becomes my mum's account, as she wants to make pages for her eldar army, oh and i bought a chimera today.-- 21:04, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's gonna set off a whole storm of crazy if edits start happening on your pages. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) hmm?-- 21:06, October 17, 2009 (UTC) oh, i see what you mean, right, can you tell me which parts of the Argent Vanguard, Azeroth, and LRV M23 pages are canon friendly?-- 21:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) just tell me which sections of those pages are cannon friendly after you read them, i'm not logging off/going anywhere.-- 21:11, October 17, 2009 (UTC) oh, and i've noticed during my quick look through your chat page, vegas adict doesnt seem to like alistar all too much ^^-- 21:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello, this is not BOLSHACK but I'm using his a/c as I haven't got one soz for Vegas hatever being insulted the other nite my youngest was trying to have a go like his bro does no harm was meant but Ross is autistic and has a few probs thanks Dawn Bolshack's mum Ok. Eh, this is going to sound really pedantic here, but that's not really proof, or all that convincing. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) mum wants to know why you take so long to answer, that and i was cooking when she typed the message-- 22:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) anyway, i'm going on wow now so she'll take over-- 23:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello it's me if you dont believe me his mum I can understand why cos you've no idea who is typing the message anyway enough of that who is the best admin to speak to about Eldar as I have a few queries :Right, I'll give you the beneif of the doubt. If this bites me in the ass, I won't be happy. I know my stuff, but the community in general are a knowledgeable lot, and can generally drop a few tips on an article's talk page once it's created. Some less kindly than others, but that's how things go on the internet. Ask anyone, Admin or not, and you're likely to get an answer. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) thnx for that I'm still trying to get the 3 of us separate email addresses to save trouble but once I sort out my army I'll have a go I have a craftworld - Iybraesil, and have an Avatar a troop of Banshees, Dire Avengers, Fire dragons,Swooping Hawks,a Wave Serpent, and an Exarch on a jetbike, so, so far so good! By the way I'm getting Bolshack a Mars Pattern Warhound Titan for xmas so he can play Apocalypse anyway enough from me for tonight, and thnx again Dawn aka Jadedragon *whisper* i'm backkk....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :*Loads Arbites Shotgun* O rly? //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) you can shove that shotgun up my chimera's ass. Azeroth feedback please, added a new section--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :That depends. Is the exhaust exposed? If not, it'll be going in through the viewing ports. Nyahahahaha! //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I warn you, those extra promethium tanks arent for decoration, muhahaha--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'll pump them full of buckshot so. That stuff's not petrol. It ignites on contact with air. Ki-ki-ki-ah-ah-ah! //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:51, October 19, 2009 (UTC) and then my orbital defense platform swings around and then lasers you into nothing-ness.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Already shot down by my fleet. I'm a meticulous planner. *Fake Frenc accent* You weel nod ged ewey from me. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) to outland! *grunty voice* "run away!"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:02, October 19, 2009 (UTC) High lords of Terra announce Run4 a heretic for firing on a........... are you imperial or chaos?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Depends. Technically, I could go Inquisitor and pre-empt your declaration of Heresy. Or go Chaos and hunt you down wherever you go. Again: *Fake French Accent* You weel nod ged ewey from me. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) you did fire first, btw--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Null if I make an Inquisitorial Declaration of Heresy. Above all authority. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Who's the HERETIC, ALISTAR?!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :You, for denying Chaos, the one truth of the Universe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) dude, my chapter parctically lives next door to the eye of terror, i think i know a lil' bit about chaos--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :So they're corrupt? //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) who is?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) your guys. they said thet they now all about chaos because they live next dor to them, mabye the inqiator should declare you heretical... Doombringer99 21:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Ha, you want corrupt, go see Kuhblam's little gold bozos XD--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) they know all about chaos cause they live next door to them? thats like going over to your chaos marine nabours and asking for a cup of sugar >.>--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: or asking a chaos dreadnought for a skin transplant for that matter.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 1:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's just insult to injury. Chaos Dreadnoughts have no skin. Not much anyway . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) at least kublams "gold bozos" were his own idea and HE dint copy halo and WoW... <_< Doombringer99 21:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 and if my chapter is heretical because their homeworld is NEAR to the eye of terror, what does that make Cadia?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) And what about the dark angels? their homeworld is near the eye of terror aswell.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Cadia doesn't have a Warp Portal on it. It can't even be compared. And Caliban was destroyed, if you bothered to read about it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:31, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm talking about '''THE ROCK, and the crone world portal only gives invasions, not take overs--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The does seem to be a difference between a warp rift, and a crone world portal, run4.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, there is. One is a negative Space Wedgie, and the other links to one of the points in the universe that birthed a Chaos God. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Bah, We're straying off subject. Have a quick look over the additions to my homeworld page, tell me if their cannon-friendly-ish/whatever/gotohell/iateyourballs/otherrandomshit, yea.....--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) well, seeing as the crone worlds are all in the eye of terror, sounds like4 a warp portal to me. Doombringer99 21:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC)Doom dude, i'm not listening to you considering you can't even spell Inquisitor right >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) He's making sense Bolshack. And you're in no position to talk with all your ripoffs. If the new parts are the bases, they're ok so far. And the Crone Worlds are even worse than normal Warp Portals. Again, they were the original Eldar Homeworlds. As in, the focal points for Slaanesh's birth. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) dude, just read the bloody page...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Listen, just because I have enough of a brain to create my own chapter and not STEAL everything from WoW and halo, doesnt mean you have to be a jerk. And i can spell INQUISITOR right! Doombringer99 21:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 yea, you can now that i showed you how it's spelt >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) your chapter's one of the cursed ones? you unluck son of a biatch.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:43, October 19, 2009 (UTC) unlucky*--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:43, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Shut up bolshak, you talk alot of crap for someone who cant even create his own space marine chapter without ripping EVERYTHING OFF OF WORLD OF WARCRAFT AND HALO!!! Doombringer99doombringer99 Both of you! Cool the jets. Don't get snotty. Otherwise, I ban you both. Now, Bolshack, read carefully through the last post I made and you'll see my comments. Go ahead. *waves hands* //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) he started it... Doombringer99 21:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 thats sad, thats sad that you can't even spell my account's name right.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) but ok ill say im sorry if he does. Doombringer99 21:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 finally.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) mabye i dont WANNA spell it right! im tring to aaplogise but your not making it easy! >=( Doombringer99 21:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Honestly, I couldn't give a crap. You both apologise, and you both cop on, or you're both out. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Fine, sorry doom, just don't make random comments without asking why i did the things i did. oh, and run4, what page did you put the post on???--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) fine, im sorry bolshack Doombringer99 21:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 run4? >.> hello? <.< are you down here? V.V where the hell are you? ^.^ --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Erm... Bolshack... your not fooling anyone. I checked Recent Changes and the Editing History looking to see who that was... and your name came up. KuHB1aM 22:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Apologise or you're out again. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) If you mean appologise to doombringer, i did.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) or do you mean them? --> >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) wish i could make arrows--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) wait, what are you talking about run? he did aplogize to me. Doombringer99 22:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 run4's making no sense now, maybe my Azeroth webpage made his brain explode--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :You did too. Sorry bout that. Was busy with other stuff too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ... LOL! --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) mabye... *keeps snarky comment to self* =) Doombringer99 22:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 can you read my Azeroth page pretty please? XD need to know what parts of it are canon-friendly--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) i dont know if your talking to run or me, but ill read it anyways cauze i gots nothing better to do! Doombringer99 22:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Me. And I already said, if it's the bases you mean, they're fine so far. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ok, thank you, and it'll be interesting to see what you say, doombringer--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ok, well, firstly its allright minus some spelling errors, (but i cant talk, because im a horrible typer!) Everything seems to make sence except that i dont think the space marines have control over the PDF of a planet, they dont recruit for the PDF, it also says for the ork-bane hold that they are friendly to the Argent Vanguard and their succesors, but they cannot have succesor chapters because they are not a first founding chapter, but i cant really find anything bad other than that. Doombringer99 22:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :Post that on Azeroth's talk page! Not mine! //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) they can, i'll show you using paint program, one sec.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) yea, lets take this to Talk:Azeroth--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) sorry Run Doombringer99 22:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 So uh, would it still be canon friendly if the chapter master of the Wolves of Harvest was a Decendant of the guy in halo wars, Captain cutter(refrence)and called their planet harvest as a tribute to him?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:22, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I guess so, as long as he's not a ripoff of that particular character. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) no, on the page it'll just mention his name, and to make it accurate, the time when he lived, ok?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :OK then. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) HERE WE GO, "Launch pods, Bring the Ship to alert!"--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) oh, and i wrote in my chapter's page that jetbikes belonging to my 3rd founding's sucessors have been seen in battle, is that acceptable? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:39, October 20, 2009 (UTC) i've made this "pre-imperium" page Harvest (M15) based on information from halowiki, have a look. just incase it makes sense to you.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Again, jetbikes a lost technology, and most Chapters that have a jetbike have literally a''' jetbike, i.e. one. It's usually old Chapters that'd have a jetbike. It's a bit out of touch, but there's no direct Canon violation. If you wanna follow things to the letter (bad thing in fanon terms), keep the jetbike, but if you wanna go with the spirit of the setting (good thing), I'd say remove that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) well considering my chapters are old, i.e. 3rd and 4th foundings, i think i'll keep them. I also need to keep them cause i've made the models and i want them to have a part.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:28, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Dude, do your research better, an Old Chapter is First Founding. They get progressively young after that. It'd be very rare for any Chapter from the Second onwards to have anything like a jetbike. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:30, October 20, 2009 (UTC) hmm, melta and bolters, plasmagun and bolters. lascannon and bolters, or just 3 bolters, which one should i keep?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Are you just keeping them anyway? Euch. Go 3 Bolters. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) why the one with 3 bolters?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:37, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I've just been told the Dark Angels Ravenwing own the only known surviving jetbike, with their Successors in the Second Founding maybe owning one or two more. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, looks like my jetbike's getting busted... Again -.-* --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Win some, lose some. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) i could always have it so it explodes and completely destroys a tyranid bio-titan in the third war of azeroth, shame too, it had a chin-mounted meltagun.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) oh, and does canon have any standing towards pre-imperium articles? cause vegas is complaining about my Harvest M15 page.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ok, what was Humanity's first enemy, before the imperium--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. My money's on the Eldar, they had a Galaxy-spanning Empire before the Fall. And Orks were always around. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:59, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Could eldar do a covenant "glassing" on a planet?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :A what? //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) its the halo term for exterminatus.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:05, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Pretty much everyone is capable of wiping a planet clean of all life. The Eldar would probably just Terraform the planet and change it's atmosphere to something the species on-world can't breathe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) yea, but i mean back in M15--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. That's how they built most of their empire. By Terraforming planets. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:11, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ok, two things i can edit straight away, covanent to eldar, and glassing to teraforming.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) are there any other spercific things i need to change? done with the covanent and glassing eidts--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:36, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I read over the preludes and Halo Wars stuff, but I'm not too familiar with the Haloverse, so I'm probably not the best person to get onto this about. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) just have a look, see if theres anything that doesnt fit in with the warhammer universe at all, and then i'll see what i can change it too.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:41, October 20, 2009 (UTC) so i'm switching from your help to Kuhblam's? (not even asking vegas, he's just too annoying)--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Vegas is actually probably a better comprehensive source than KuH. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) HOW DARE YOU! Lol, your right. I'm better suited to Star Wars and the Haloverse anyway. KuHB1aM 22:25, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Would it be possible that the dark angels jetbike is the only known surviving one because the Ship Transporting my Vanguard Jetbike got trapped in the warp for a few millenia, that way i still have my jetbike, and i don't contradict canon information.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:38, October 21, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: The ship transporting my jetbike got trapped in the warp for a few millenia, and was released "somehow" in late M41.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, no. Not really, if they were lost to the Warp they'd be known to Mars, just assumed lost. And it's altogether more likely that they'd be jumped by some Chaos Marines and stolen. //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ok, have a look now, better?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:18, October 21, 2009 (UTC) made a piece on the fanon timeline for my third battle of Azeroth, mentioning the descruction of the jetbike and the Spirit of fire, read it and you'll understand what i mean.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Vegas is extremely annoying, he won't even read my posts on the harvest talk page before making an idiotic comment.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's not idiotic, it's a valid point. From what I can see, your article is just a rewording of some Halo info. For God's sake, you even had Covenant in it. If that's not a glaring sign of a straight Copy+Paste, I don't know what is. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) looks like you didnt read the comment i posted either *sigh*, damn chaos, don't pay attention.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 09:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, how you're going to abandon it? I'll delete it for you then. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) thank you. -.- now i can get underway with my rasorbeak gunships --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 11:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) now, lkets open the right word document that i wrote it down on... perfect.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) feel free to have a look at the Razorbeak Gunship, i wanna see what you think of my origonal idea. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 12:34, October 24, 2009 (UTC) run4, difference between reference and rip-off please.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Both stem from an outside influence on the work, a reference is generally quite a subtle nod to that influence and sometimes, but not always well and/or stylishly done. A ripoff is a blatant pull from that influence, often jarringly done and almost always obvious. For a reference to be noticed and appreciated is a great complement, for them not to be noticed is generally a good thing because they're well-blended into the work. To be accused of ripping something off is a very, very bad thing, because of glaring similarities to the influencing work, and the general connotations of unimaginative work and lack of originality or style and flair. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) And that puts the "Hazeroth abyss" in the calixis sector where on your 1-10 scale of refrence?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 10:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, I'm only vaguely familiar with the things you're being accused of ripping off. There'll be times where I'll only spot things that are painfully obvious, or only get a rough idea that it's a pull, but not the particular details of what exactly is being ripped off. I'd prefer to leave judgement to users who are more familiar with the likes of Halo and WoW. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Fleet lookover Hey, I've redone my fleet section on the Angels of Acquittance page and would like to make sure its an alright size. 62 craft with 3 battle barges and 9 strike cruisers, I know the strike cruiser count is a little high (most have between 4 and 8) so is it still fine to have one extra? Thanks. Also my brotherhood organization area has been redone and is more in-depth so if that could get a lookover I would appreciate it. Thanks. Patriot398 17:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :The Strike Cruisers are fine. My own (admittedly space-bound) Chapter has a dozen Strike Cruisers. The fleet overall is a bit big, as the Legions were broken down to Chapters and had their fleets deliberately downsized after the Heresy to prevent the Space Marines from transporting large numbers of followers. I'll have a look at the Brotherhoods soon enough. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:58, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, your input is appreciated. The other question I thought of concerns a jetbike. In tabeltop terms I collect a Dark Angels army which has the master of the ravenwing riding a jetbike, but as youve discussed its incredibly rare especially for a newer chapter (i think, timeline is a bit shaky) such as mine to have one. On the other hand my DA codex leaves it open ended stating "Perhaps the Masters of the 2nd Companies of the other unforgiven chapters hold such wonders in their arsenals too,the last known jet bikes to be ridden into battle by the warriors of the Imperium" (p 45 in the box in reference to Sammael's jetbike)I wasn't going to ask about it figuring it would be too new but the codex kinda leaves it so that it would seem that having a DA successor, which they technically are, would be fine as having one in the possession of the Master of the Ravenwing. Patriot398 18:06, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Definitely shakey, but given that they're a Dark Angel successor Chapter, it's more feasible for them to have one than for other Chapters. I'd say if the Chapter only has one, it could be okay. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:07, October 28, 2009 (UTC) k, thanks. Master of the 2nd has one, but no others. Patriot398 18:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Don't mean to rush any, but I'm wondering if you've gotten a chance to look over my brotherhoods yet. Also, hope you're having a happy Halloween! Patriot398 02:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Bloody Redemption Hey Run4 could you change the title of the Bloody redemption to Bloody Redeemers plz. :Yeah sure. Just so you know, you can do that too, just use the Move function. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:31, October 29, 2009 (UTC) KK Thanks For that plus Dark Seer told me only admins could. But thanks for letting me know I can. {[JA30sig}} hey, thats what BB told me. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'''It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 02:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Seeing as your the god of 40k knowlage i have a mind fucker. Could a human and a Eldar breed. Human being male and Eldar obviously being Female. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 02:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. I've never actually been asked anything like that before, but I doubt they could. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Damn, but don't they have a similar genetic build or something? wait how do Eldar breed anyway? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 21:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Humans and Chimpanzees share over 98% of their DNA. Still can't breed. I'm not sure how Eldar breed myself, but they were kinda made the way they are by the Old Ones, so I don't think they'd be in any way genetically compatible with a species like Homo Sapiens that underwent dynamic evolution. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Eldar reproduce in stages, the father adds new genetic material over stages rather than in one go, would take a while --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Damn. there goes that idea. Unless the mechnicum make one genetically >=D failed experiment anyone? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 04:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Got fire Heretic? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 11:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) destroy the xenos! no matter what they do to our women!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) oh, and i need to know if all of the Azeroth page is canon friendly, if i'm gonna make my own argent vanguard codex--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) But the women would have been the one who had the baby. I can only see a Human penal legionnaire raping a ELdar, not a male eldar raping a women. and both look wrong. Wait Penal legionaire... FROST!!! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 07:40, November 1, 2009 (UTC) An Eldar would probably be so disgusted with himself after raping a human he'd bathe in magma to clean himself off. A human raping an Eldar, I'm not sure how that'd work. It'd probably produce some horrible mule child thing. As for Penal Legionnaire, I coulda said Deacon, but he's a lot more likely to hook an Eldar's hair up to the timing belt of a Leman Russ and give the driver the all-clear to start the engine, then watch the carnage. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) i see your point, still, if they attack first, then anhilate 'em, if not, make 'em prisoners and let the kill each other--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I can see it now. Compassionate Eldar refuses to kill the child, her partner is less than happy about it. Every time they have guests over to the house: "No! Do not look at the mule child! It is wrong!" //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::isn't that midsummer night dream? wait... no... [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 22:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Frost would never rape an Eldar! He wouldn't know where to place his package (lol!)! Don't forget he's a morally corrupt and absolute scum of the universe Penal Legionnaire; he'd find a civilian first, preferably female. KuHB1aM 23:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) what do you think of this? for an in depth map of where my planet is?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :That's quite good. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 23:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) look on the azeroth page and see if you can find my planet on that map ^^--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) dude, check this outhttp://www.wowwiki.com/Great_Dark, talks about the twisting nether in wow like it's the Warp, look at the great dark beyond Vs. Twisting nether section--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) And where it says "it is chillingly possible that there are forces in the Great Dark that rival the Burning Legion and are yet unknown to the powers that vie for Azeroth." in my mind, that could be a refrence to the tyranids.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:04, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :The Burning Legion. I know enough about Warcraft (having played through the vanilla WCIII) to know the Burning Legion are the demonic driving force behind all evil in the Warcraft universe. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Map Hey, Bolshack had a pretty good Idea with the Fanon Map but Ive thought of a simpler method rather than modifying one out of the rulebook. Check out http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fanonmap1.jpg to see the pic ill be using (without the co-ords). Just send me the co-ords of Chapter Planets or recruitment worlds and which Chapter it is and ill add it to the map in a different colour for each user --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wheres the soren system?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Galactically East of the Malestrom, bout halfway between it and the Eastern Fringes in a straight line drawn from Terra. I don't really go in-depth into the location of a planet beyond Segmentum level. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) and where do you think the maelstrom is? because on lexicanum it says the maelstrom is west of the galactic center--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :It says it's located in the Ultima Segmentum. Which is to the Galactic EAST of Terra. Right here. Seriously, if you're gonna lie, you need to try presenting a source I can't check in twenty seconds. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) yes, i know it says its in the ultima segmentum, but if you click the badab link, then click on the map, it shows the maelstrom is west of the galactic center, i guess you didnt know that the ultima segmentum has a small part thats west of the galactic center... ¬.¬ --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: and i didnt say west of terra, i said WEST of the galactic center".--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Indeed you did. Now can the attitude. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) typing in bold makes you think i have an attitude?? well. i might today, i got competely drenched going to school this morning ¬.¬ --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Given context, it implies being snarky, yes. And it doesn't matter that the Maelstrom is west of Galactic centre! Draw a line through it from Terra and put the Soren System halfway between the Maelstrom and the Eastern Fringes, like I said before you went off the rails about where the Maelstrom is. As for getting drenched on the way to school if that gives an excuse to get short with people, you'd better hope I don't play the "Sick as a Dog" Card. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) well then, enough of that, wheres the Kaldius system?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea. Dark Seer started that RP, maybe he can tell you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:15, November 3, 2009 (UTC) oh, so you made maximus vex for that tales of heresy RP?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. That and I've always wanted to make a Custodes character. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) k, its just i've marked out the segmentums on my map, and i'm putting down the places/battles, wheres the steel tigers fleet?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:20, November 3, 2009 (UTC) damnit! *snarls as he hears chaos dogs cackling behind him* KuHBlaM's fallen under the say of the "No"fury!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) They swung through Ultima Segmentum in a sort of u-shaped motion, originating at the Malestrom and passing directly through the Soren System. I'm not sure where to position them for the 41st Millenium, probably a lot closer to the Eastern Fringes, as they're hunting Splinter Fleets in the wake of the Second Tyranic War. I might have them sling through Segmentum Ultima in a sort of sine wave motion . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) k, so on the map, they start at the maelstrom, pass by the soren system, and then head in the vague direction of the eastern fringe?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :South for a bit, turn, kick back up north, then take a shallow curve towards the Eastern Fringes and then follow the Eastern Fringe. Three Companies headed to Cadia to fight against the 13th Black Crusade. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) so, the fleet goes from the maelstrom to soren, south for a bit, then north for a bit, then they seperate as one heads to cadia, while the other takes a shallow curve around the eastern fringes?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :No. South from Maelstrom, then north to get to Soren. Then split, one headed to Cadia, the other headed along the Eastern Fringes. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ok, does the one go north to curve to the eastern fringes?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Follows a shallow curve til it reaches the Eastern Fringes and then follows them along, cutting off splinter fleets and eradicating them before they can make planetfall (there'll be more information coming in their page once I sort out the Tyranic Wars section). //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ok, so it goes north, yes?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Curves east-by-northeast, yeah. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) right then, now all i need to finish your guys on my map is the kaldius system location.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) right, on my map i've got your chapter intersecting almost every kraken splinter fleet, that ok?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: and i've put the one up that goes to cadia too --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, grand. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i'll save and upload the map asap, once i get the positioning of the kaldius system, to let me see what you think.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool, I kinda need the location of the eldar craftworld Ulthwe, Tau Empire, and Ultramar as references but I *think* mine is at aout U7. Chapter is Angels of Acquittance, my only page. Patriot398 16:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) New Guidelines on Bans I just wrote out a new set of guidelines on bans. As an admin, you must read it as soon as possible. I do not mean to sound confronting, but as an administrator I will need everyone to get a good feel for them over the next several days. When you are not too sure what category someone applies to, use your intuition. Each admin must now be able to gauge the offensiveness of a bannable user, and apply it as close as they can based on their own thoughts to the new guidelines. You guys have plenty of time to work it out, so feel free to read over it everynow and then; it will eventually become second nature to you all. I wrote it out, and have indirectly memorized it, so even if it seems hard at first, I will be getting Dark seer to memorize it tomorrow, giving you plenty more time. See you all later. i think blizzard did quite well with their space marine copy-cats in star-craft, don't you?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) i just thought of a "well i think its a good one" good quote from when the Azerothian warlords pledged allegiance and assistance to the argent vanguard, want to hear?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Shoot. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:23, November 4, 2009 (UTC) "you are indeed the sons of the emperor, Astartes. As are we his hammer, command us as you will."-Caim Dragonblade, supream leader of the azerothian warlords to Chapter Master Antharo Valkaiser.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) That's quite good. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) i might make a page for caim dragonblade at one point, when i get enough random info for him, whats the leader of an entire army? i don't mean commisars for regiments, i mean full armies like the cadian shock troopers.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Castellan, Lord General or something equally imperious. I was going to write a non-Penal Legion IG Regiment series whose overall commanders were called Lord Captain Commanders, a nod to Robert Jordan's Children of the Light. If you find a title you like in a book, and preferably not another game, give it a go, people probably won't mind if it doesn't stink of some other media. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Lord general sounds fine, i was gonna call him high-general if you didnt have any ideas for me.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:59, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Spartans run4, if i had a spartan squad, 5-man max, elites. how many points do you think it'd be?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I'd need a full stat rundown and and gear loadout info. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ok, ok. good thing i spent all day working this out. Here we go: ---- Spartan:WS 5,BS 5,S 5,T 5,W 2,I 5,A 2,Ld 9...Wargear: Spartan pattern bolters loaded with Melta-Rounds(get to them later) and a power bayonet, Power armour, Drug Glands(which you said would explain their slightly higher stats), frag and kraks. ---- Spartan Sergeant:WS 5,BS 5,S 5,T 5,W 2,I 5,A 2,Ld 9... Wargear: shotgun with Hellfire "shells", Power Armour, Drug Glands, Frag and kraks. ---- Spartan Sergeant 237-Richard:WS 6,(appart from that, same as normal spartan)... Wargear: Super-spartan pattern bolter(with sight, melta rounds, and power bayonet, which i'll also tell you about later), Artificer Armour, drug glands, frag & kraks, iron halo. ---- Spartan Dreadnought:WS 5,BS 5,S 6, Armour: same as normal dreadnought,I 5,A 2... Wargear:multi-melta, close combat weap with storm bolter, smokes, and search light. if you could help me figure out the points of these, i would be grateful.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) My Thoughts I'd say leave them as a Legendary Unit for Apocalypse. They're more like HQ characters than soldiers as it stands. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) well thats what elites are, not quite HQs but to far above normal troops.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Those guys have full-on Special Character stats. Get a hold of the Dark Eldar Codex or the previous Chaos Codex for what combat drugs would do. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) should i work out the pts using my tried and tested method?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) The squad itself, of five characters, by my guess should cost a bit over 400pts. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) the normal squad, yeah. possibly about 400pts, like i said, i'll check it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) one 5-man spartan squad (including the sergeant) is 318pts.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) and my spartan dreadnought is "117" pts, creepy huh? I wonder if master chief is in it, cause that number only pops up when he's around..--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) My turn for thoughts at those points i can easily use them in the non-apocalypse games i normally play, i dont think optional wargear will be nessasary though.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 08:52, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Playtest and tweak before deciding to stick to those values. Make sure you get feedback from the people you play with too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:18, November 5, 2009 (UTC) been there, done that, all of that actually, tested, tweaked and got feedback in the form of nick names such as "nid-bane" "warlord Slayers" "brain bashers" etc, my friends say they like playing against them cause they're good against almost everything, and it makes them come up with tactics they would've never thought about otherwise.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :The tactics I'd use against them? Have plasma Loyalist Scum? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:15, November 5, 2009 (UTC) spartans dont use plasma, thats why i said i'd get to their ammo soon.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:23, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I mean I'd just take a unit of Chosen loaded out with plasma guns to them. Death by Rapid Fire Plasma Death. And the Dreadnought has a plasma Cannon too. Should put paid to any survivors of the Chosen. Especially if there happens to be a Fire Frenzy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) do chaos plasma weaps have the gets hot rule too?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they do, I'm just very good at making dice do what I want them to do. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:34, November 5, 2009 (UTC) finally, i find someone whos as good at rolling dice as me!--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) that, and i have chaos aswell--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:37, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh, you have no idea. With a bit of calming and some forethought, I can roll every attack for my Berserkers at once (it's a dozen models and a Champion) and not miss a single one. In the old Codex, with the Axe of Khorne, a little bit of practiced dice rolling and my Chaos Lord hacked his way through fifteen Gaunts in one turn. Got annoying rolling a single dice over and over again and getting that many sixes, but when I got to roll my wound dice, with S 7, well, not a one bug was left standing. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Shame we'll probably never have a game against each other, i'd like to see your chosen against my spartans, we could've put our two dreadnoughts in it too.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) my spartan sergeant did a similar thing, with 12 gaunts. which gauntii species did you use?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Old Azrukhal dealt out some serious ownage to some Hormagaunts. He mauled a Carnifex in similar fashion shortly afterwards. I rolled enough sixes for him to kill the thing three times. Then I took to using Plague Swords on large 'Nids. One solid stab and down they go. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) i havent had chance to put my two 5-man spartan squads against my carnifex, lictor, 3 warriors, broodlord, 22genestealers, ripper swarms, and 20 gaunts yet.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Right... After Action Battle Report: ---- Spartan Casualties: 0/10 0% ---- Tyranid casualties: 49/49 100% --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 20:59, November 5, 2009 (UTC) what, not surprised? I would be considering they killed the carnifex, broodlord, and lictor in close combat all on the same turn.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Not really. They're probably the heaviest unit I've seen outside of Apocalypse Legendary Units and Super Heavy Vehicles. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) speaking of super heavy, i made a mod of the predator, the avenger pattern, for apocalypse. bigger and bulkier than a normal pred by a bit, and capable of carrying 5 spartans(just), las-blaster weaponry: fires in two modes, beam and focused.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Beam: Range: 72", Str: 7, AP: 3, Type: Heavy3 ---- Focused: Range: 48", Str: 9, AP:1, Type: Heavy1, Lance is that super heavy or another borderline????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) If it has troop-carrying capacity, it can't have side sponsons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) did you forget the rear ramp?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Space is taken up by generators and ammunition hoppers you dolt. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) and if i may repeat myself, "bigger and bulkier than a normal pred".--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:07, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Then it's not a Predator, because they're built via STC. They can't change the dimensions. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) hang on, whats bulkier mean again?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Bigger, heavier, chunkier etc etc //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) right then, no mod. Or maybe its a mod from a damaged predator. after it's been built from the STC?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Again, that'd involve altering the Predator itself, and that's a big job. Big production would not be likely. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:20, November 5, 2009 (UTC) i'm not talking big production, i'm only talking about one avenger, and thats it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's still a big overhaul. The difference in carrying between a Land Raider and Crusader is the size difference between the hoppers for Hurricane Bolters and the generators for Godhammer lascannons. Five Space Marines. Space Marines are big guys. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) i know they are, i know they are. But think, to creat this avenger, all of the argent vanguard's tech marines were used, the chapter's and their sucessors'.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:35, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's still trying to heavily alter a tank without a factory. I really doubt it's possible. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) forge world Andros just beyond azeroth in the Crytopsia system, Think they'd take the word of a tech-captain?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I think they'd swamp them with paperwork and red tape to prevent them from violating a Predator. And the tank's own Machine Spirit might take offense at the modifications. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) i'm still not sure how machine spirits work. If it were me, i'd do anything to get repaired.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :That's not so much repairing you as much as replacing your heart, and your voice, stretching you and making you gain weight in muscle. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Is a machine spirit capable of trust?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. But they get offended very easily. Deathwatch Marines can't paint their entire suit of Power Armour black for fear of offending their Machine Spirit. If it gets offended, it's prone to shutting the machine down when it least suits you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What if it was an Adeptus Mechanicus creation, and not a space marine one?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:07, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Same situation. It's a Predator that they vamped out. Machine Spirit would not be happy. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ah, similar idea to jochannon's craftworld. Vacant strike cruiser appears out of a warp rift in the Alantis Sector, short battle, terminators and spartans are sent to search the ship and discover a mysterious vehicle similar in appearance to the predator, the cruiser is brought back to Andros forge world and repaired, while the vehicle is studied. After many weeks, the cruiser is released to the argent vanguard, and the mechanicus, un-able to create an STC from the vehicle, releases it to the Argent Vanguard, and is named the Avenger.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:25, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :How inventive. Now you're ripping off other fanoners. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Well according to you, no other reason makes sense without the imperium pissing that avenger off.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Or you could just give up on the Troop Carrying or the Side Sponsons and do a Space Wolves by converting a normal Predator. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:31, November 6, 2009 (UTC) oh, another idea. found with a strike cruiser yes, but found while attacking into the eye of terror. possibly the strike cruiser is the remanant of a failed attack by other chapters. Better?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) i cant do either, because i actually built my avenger model bigger than a normal predator.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) It's still just a random ass-pull to avoid having to make something reasonable in the setting. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) well i woudnt exactly call a winged hive tyrant reasonable either, so yea...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ok, heres another random idea, Avenger STC lost sometime during the heresy whilst traveling the warp, and is flung into the far, far future and recovered by the some time before M41, the reason no-ones seen any in battle is because they don't trust the avenger, in a similar way that most space marines don't trust the razorback. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) That's a mutation of the genome, an evolution. That's in keeping with the Tyranids. You're agreeing with what I say, then just going and doing what I criticize anyway, then you fail to see what's wrong with it. You're talking about modifying a Predator, an extension of the Rhino Chasis, the most reliable, and tried and tested STC of all time. It's been altered in the past, no doubt, but people keep going back to the Rhino because it's the best there's ever been. And even though you might not use the Razorback, canonically, most Chapters do use the Razorback. Just not on the same scale as the Rhino //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) i know most, if not all chapters use the razorback. I'm just saying froma canon point of view(for a change) that its possible.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) and it does infact say that 1)the razorback was only recently discovered, and 2) some space marine chapters regard it with distrust.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ah,well just means i have to cut off the plasticard size-increasesm fine by me, aslong as i get to keep the main weapon...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) i will get to keep the las-blaster, right?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:20, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Can't see why Mars wouldn't want to mount a bigger weapon on a Predator. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) speaking of mars, that just reminded me of my warhound titan i'll be getting soon, one question thouhg, are titans painted in the chapter they acompany into battle?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Titan Legions have their own colours. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ok..... care to enlighten me?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I really only see Titans in the generic sort of Black and Brass colours, with chevrons painted in places. Downside is, that sort of thing looks bad on big models, so try to go for dark greys and greens instead of flat black in as many places as possible, and dust some silvers on some parts as well. Some red here and there would be another good touch. A great way to get Chevrons is to paint the piece to be chevronned yellow, then when it's dry, put tape over the parts that are to stay yellow and just paint black over the whole thing. Leave it to dry, then remove the tape. Gives nice, straight boundaries between the black and yellow parts of the chevrons. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) but 've seen blue ttans before...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :So paint it blue then! I was giving suggestions, not laying down the law! Hell, if you wanted to, you could paint it luminous pink and create your own Titan Legion. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) all i wanted to know was if i could paint one blue, gold, and silver, my chapter colours, rofl.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Titan Legions are independent from the Astartes, but it's not like I'm gonna show up at your door and hit you with a stick if you paint it your Chapter colours. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:49, November 6, 2009 (UTC) can EVERY forge world produce titans? even Andros? cause if so that would be a good reason why it's legion colours were the same as my chapter's.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :That'd be a no. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) then what ones can?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:57, November 6, 2009 (UTC) oh, and one other thing. should i write my own codex, like the space wolves one?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Entirely up to you. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) good, i'll do it then, but before i do, go over Every page i've made, to see what i can use and what i can't, get reading.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:05, November 6, 2009 (UTC) oh, and another thing. Is it possible for a space marine to become an imperial guard lord general?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:08, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :No. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ok, is there any way for an imperial guard general to be put in somethign like a dreadnought?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :The only reason Space Marines survive the injuries that put them in a dreadnought is beacuse they're superhuman. A normal human just wouldn't survive injuries like that, so no, you wouldn't get a Lord General put in a dreadnought. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) alright then, relatives?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Space Marines have no concept of family beyond the Chapter. They give up their own humanity to defend the humanity of others. Their psycho-conditioning makes sure of that. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:58, November 6, 2009 (UTC) i'm talking about my lord general caim dragonblade. I'm trying to think of a way that he could exist back when antharo valkaiser was alive, and another one with the same name and rank when bolshack wildhammer was chapter master.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, naming people after their ancestors? Yeah, sure. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks, not i need a model that can be my lord general, hmm...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) any ideas?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:04, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Convert a Commisar or an Ursarkar Creed model. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks again, what's a commissar opposed to a lord general? Regiment leader?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :A Commissar's a morale officer, in a sense. A Colonel would be a Regimental leader. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) k. So who gets acompanied by the IG command squad?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Colonel and Lord General. A Commissar can sieze command of a Regiment if they deem the Colonel unfit. They'd be part of the Command Squad as opposed to it's leader. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) right, thanks, again.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Map this is how far i've got on the full map so far.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) what do you think?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) It's quite good so far. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) glad you think so, should i show KuHB1am too?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) oh, and did i get the steel tigers fleets and the soren system right?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:02, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Yup. As I said, I don't really get specific with positioning in a place the size of the Milky Way. You coulda gone some distance either side of where you put and been right. That's about as close to the exact position I had in mind as you could get. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) k, good.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What is a name, referance or rip-off?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Needs context. What name are you taking and what's it from? //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) 1)Azeroth from Wow. ---- 2) It's ok if i add snippets from your alistair page into my Antharo Valkaiser article, isn't it?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Snippets being what? //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:30, November 8, 2009 (UTC) lets see.*looks over at the alistair page*... small part about the battle on terra... and thats realy about it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:39, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I read it. It actually sets them up quite well to be rivals. The psychic thing might be a bit much. It takes the likes of a psychic attack or a severe bump on the head (read as: debilitating brain injury) to awaken psychic power. And as for latent Gamma Level power, I'm not sure it would have the sort of power needed to hide itself from Librarians. And what happened to the Lost in the Warp part? That was quite a nifty idea, I think. As for the Azeroth from WoW thing, from a you and WoW POV, it's more likely to be seen as a ripoff than a reference. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:45, November 8, 2009 (UTC)